Gingersnap
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Barry just wanted a cookie, not a girlfriend! Oh, oh he get's the cookie too? Well...well, alright, then...Twinleafshipping* Fluff*


"Put it down," Dawn called behind herself. Barry stood at the counter watching the bluenette with confusion. She always knew he was there! He just wanted a cookie! Empoleon stood beside him snickering, glad to see that someone could keep the blond straight.

"I just want _one_ , Dawnie!" Barry whined.

"No, those are for Cynthia!" Dawn said for what felt like the millionth time that day – no, that hour. "You can have one when she leaves, but until then I want every one of those cookies to stay on that plate." Dawn's foot was down and her arms were crossed. The piplup on the counter copied his trainer's stance, crossing his flippers and planting his feet.

"You wouldn't even miss just one, though!" Barry said, preparing the Fake Tears™.

"Don't care; don't eat it." Dawn turned back around, dusting the flour from her apron.

Barry pouted and hung his head in defeat. Dawn probably kept count of how many there were, so she would know no matter what if he took a cookie. He'd just have to distract her, then! Putting his poorly thought out plan into action, Barry snaked his arms around Dawn's waist from where she stood in front of the sink. He rested his head on her shoulder as well, sniffing her hair.

"…What are you doing?" Dawn asked as she tried to hide her blush. Piplup and Empoleon shared a look, rolling their eyes in sync. Barry shrugged and pressed his nose into Dawn's neck.

"You smell real nice…" he commented. It was actually true; Dawn smelled like strawberries and gingersnaps. For whatever reason, Barry blushed at the realization. She smelled _really_ nice.

"U-um, thank you?" Dawn gave an awkward giggle. She pulled her yellow cleaning gloves off and turned around to lean against the counter. "What are you trying to do?" she asked seriously, narrowing her eyes.

Barry whimpered, for some reason quite upset that Dawn moved away from where he could smell her hair. It sounded creepy, but not as much in his head. "I'm not trying to do anything!"

"You're still trying to get a cookie, aren't you?" Dawn accused, pointing a finger in the blond boy's face.

"No I'm not!" Barry defended, acting quite offended that she would say that even if it was true. He had to think fast; she was seeing through his plan! "I just! I-I um! I like you, Dawn!"

Everything froze. Dawn's eyes widened and Barry's mouth hung open. Whoops.

Before Barry could say anything else, however, Dawn kissed him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gripped his shirt with both of her hands, which pulled him closer to her. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist, not quite sure why he'd said he liked Dawn, but not regretting it in the slightest bit. They broke apart and Dawn stared up at Barry, who was grinning from ear-to-ear. "You need to shrink…" she mumbled, looking away from him.

Barry snickered, kissing Dawn's forehead and letting her go. Piplup hopped into Dawn's arms, staring up at Barry in disgust. "What's that look for, Piplup?" Barry teased, stooping down to poke the penguin's cheeks. "Ya mad your mommy likes me?"

"I guess if you want a cookie still, you can one," Dawn said after a moment. "I know that's why you said that…" she whispered.

Barry's face turned to one of surprise. Did Dawn actually like him? Why did that make his heart hurt? Whatever the reason why, seeing Dawn's face looking so upset was not a happy experience, and no amount of cookies could repair a sad Dawn. He smiled softly and shook his head, tilting the girl's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Well, if by cookies you mean whatever makes you smell like gingersnaps, then OK," Barry smiled. It took a moment, but Dawn smiled at that. "Hey! Dawnie's smiling!" Barry commented excitedly. "I'mma kiss the smile!"

Dawn giggled and shook her head, "Don't say it, just do it."

"Fine!" Barry pressed his lips to hers again, smooshing the pokemon in her arms between their chests.

" _Piiiiip_!" Piplup called before delivering a Peck Attack to Barry's collar bone. Barry fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Piplup, that wasn't nice," Dawn fussed, popping her partner on his beak. The penguin just huffed and turned his head away in annoyance. "You alright, Barry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good…" Barry mumbled, getting to his feet. "But I think that deserves a cookie…" he said, attempting to make himself look as pitiful as possible. Dawn rolled her eyes, picking up a cookie from her perfectly arranged holiday plate and giving it to him finally. Empoleon pushed him, fussing in his own little language that Barry shouldn't take advantage of his girlfriend that way. "She's not my-!" Barry started, "Well, actually…"

Dawn shrugged, giggling when the action made Barry frown. "I guess you're my boyfriend now," she smiled, which just made Piplup dramatically 'faint.'

"And you're my gingersnap! Way better than any ole cookie!" Barry grinned. Empoleon rolled his eyes, knowing that now there was now no escape from the flirting.


End file.
